


only guard that which has value

by UmpaLumpa007



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer is not big on security, Post-Season 4, Set in some nebulous future, but what else is new, mentions of the events in 3x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmpaLumpa007/pseuds/UmpaLumpa007
Summary: Security is of small concern to the Devil (for the most part)akaAll of Lucifer's safes share the same passcode except for one





	only guard that which has value

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, in the AU episode the code to Lucifer's safe is 666 and I really love the idea of Lucifer having that code for all of his safes except for one, which he has specifically installed for safe keeping the Detective's present. I'm just sappy like that and after that heart-wrenching finale craved some good old fluff :D
> 
> A short disclaimer: I own nothing, except for any mistakes, which I take full credit for.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Security was of small concern to the Devil.

Chloe had noticed that early on in her partnership with Lucifer. No lock or pass code on the elevator or staircase leading up to his penthouse; no alarms or security cameras, either.

At first she had assumed he was just that reckless and self-assured, arrogant in his belief that no one would dare cross the self-proclaimed devil in his own lodgings.

Later, after his numerous stunts, a part of her started to wonder if Lucifer had some twisted need for danger, always so delighted at the prospect of it, doing nothing to prevent it entering his home.

Over time, however, Chloe learned that her unusual partner simply had little to no concern for his own safety, especially when hers was threatened. This realisation, although rather disquieting, explained the disregard for security. After all, what’s a mundane B&E to a man who taunted armed criminals on a regular basis? So Chloe wrote it off as another aspect of Lucifer’s Lucifer-ness and that was that. Until she saw her partner’s devilish side and her worldview did a 180 flip, that is.

Lucifer being the actual Devil explained both his carelessness for his safety and his lack of security. Chloe supposed there was hardly greater protection any human-made devices could provide than that which Lucifer himself could ensure just by being, well, himself.

Still, the devil wasn’t always present to protect his home, so it was partly also Lucifer’s cockiness that kept him from installing even the most basic of security measures. Given this, it’s no wonder Chloe wasn’t at all surprised to learn that all of his safes (because, of course, he had more than one) have the same code or that said code is _666_.

***

It’s one of the rare mornings when Chloe’s spent the night at Lux.

It has taken them a fair amount of time after the ‘reveal’, as they have dubbed it, to get to the kind of ease and comfort that they share now. Four months to be exact, filled with all-night Q&A sessions, honest conversations and stumbling dates, which have slowly developed into their current blossoming relationship.

The entirety of the previous night had been spent indulging in fine dining, each other’s company and, later in the night, their desires. There would have been a continuation in the morning had Chloe not reminded her annoyingly adorable boyfriend that she is an actual civil servant and thus is required to show up on time for work.

Resisting a pouting, sleep-ruffled devil and his temptations turns out to be another one of Chloe Decker’s talents, albeit not an easily cultivated one, and soon enough, after a shared shower and breakfast, both are ready to head out. She’s just called the elevator when Lucifer pats his suit jacket, suddenly turns and dashes across the living room.

Turning to see what her wayward partner is up to now, Chloe fiddles with her bag, anxious to get going. Lucifer’s reached the farthest bookcase and in one smooth motion pushes a stack of large, hard covered books to the side with seemingly no effort at all.

Checking the time on her phone, Chloe makes her way towards him.

“Lucifer, we really…” she begins, stopping next to him and reaching for his arm, intending to lead him back to the waiting elevator.

“A moment, love,” her reminder is cut short and only then does Chloe really look at the bookcase and notice the safe which the moved books have revealed.

Lucifer enters the passcode, a succession of three quick taps on the number _6_ , a short beep sounding each time, and it pops open. Chloe stares in mild disbelief.

He grabs a small stack of bills and promptly inserts it in his pocket, then closes the safe, returns the books to their previous spot and turns to Chloe, not the slightest bit perturbed by the incredulity clear on her face.

“Can’t leave without the essentials now, can I?” he explains, adjusting his jacket and stepping around her to move towards the elevator.

Chloe, still rooted to the spot, shakes her head, pulling herself back to reality. Turning on her heels, she follows Lucifer, an incredulous “Really?” leaving her lips as she enters the elevator.

“What?” Lucifer looks at her, confusion lacing his tone. “Is cash no longer considered an essential when out and about?”

“No, no, it’s not that,” she answers, a smile starting to form. Really, it’s more funny than surprising. Leave it to Lucifer to set a devil pun as a security measure. Absolute dork.

“What then?” said dork turns to her more fully, a frown creasing his brow.

“Nothing, really,” Chloe reassures, the tentative smile on its way to developing into a full blown grin. The doors slides open and she steps out of the elevator.

“It’s just, do you really think _666_ is a secure code for the devil’s safe? That’s worse than me putting my birthday as my phone password,” she teases, sliding through the door leading to the underground parking lot, which Lucifer holds open for her.

“Yes, well, it’s easy to remember, isn’t it?” Lucifer bristles, electing to ignore the fact that the Detective is aware of his edict memory. “Besides, it’s not like I’ve reason for concern. Anyone foolish enough to risk the devil’s wrath over some spoils deserves a reward for the sheer reckless bravery.”

“Well, given how only a handful of people are aware of your devilishness and most think that you’re just a billionaire with a few loose screws and a drinking problem, I’d say your reasoning has some fundamental flaws,” Chloe taps her index finger to her chin, feigning thoughtfulness, before ducking into the driver’s side of her cruiser.

“Hardly,” Lucifer grumbles, getting in as well and ignoring her pointed look at the seat belt. “I’d say I’ve established myself as formidable enough regardless of the belief in my true nature, no?”

“Touché,” she concedes, backing out of the parking space and heading for the exit. “Well, at least you don’t have the same passcode for all your safes and do a pretty decent job of hiding them, so not a completely lost cause,” Chloe smiles, moving her hand on his thigh and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Oh, but I do!” Lucifer is all too pleased and eager to inform, any traces of disgruntlement suddenly evaporated. “I mean, you’re right about the hiding, they clash horribly with the décor, a necessary evil if you will, but it’s just the one code for all of them, _666_. No need to make a perfectly simple thing difficult.”

“But…” Chloe starts before coming to a halt, her instinctual reprimand about security dying on her lips as a memory from a while ago surfaces. She frowns.

“That’s not true.”

Lucifer’s head snaps to face her, a defensive ‘I don’t lie, Detective’ ready on his lips, but before he can get a sound out, she barrels onwards.

“On my birthday, you know, the one when you skipped town for Vegas and we crashed your penthouse, we spent a good chunk of it trying to get into the safe in your bedroom. _666_ was one of the first combinations I tried, along with _8008_ and those weren’t right.”

“8008?”

“It spells _boob_ , Linda’s idea,” Chloe explains.

“Ah,” is all the answer she receives, before silence falls.

Weaving through the slow morning traffic, she waits for Lucifer to continue and when he makes no sign of doing so, throws him a pointed look and a prompt “So?”

“Well, that was, ah, rather different,” is his characteristically elusive addition.

“How so?” Chloe furrows her brow, looking at him before returning her attention on the road.

“I had that particular safe installed for a specific purpose,” Lucifer states slowly, his big, brown eyes focused on her, unblinking.

“To stash my necklace?” she asks, the memory of hearing him open the safe only to present her with her gift the next moment, stark in her mind.

“Indeed,” he confirms, his gaze unwavering.

“Why install a new safe, though? Why not just put it in one of the old ones?”

“I can’t change the passcodes on my safes,” he shrugs.

“So, what? You somehow guessed that I was gonna end up at your place on my birthday and took pre-emptive measures to make sure I don’t find my present?” _Seems like a lot of work for a simple birthday gift_ , she doesn’t add.

“I’m not prescient, as you know, Detective” Lucifer sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. “Money has no value for me.”

“Okay…” Chloe glances at him, a little thrown by the subject change.

“I understand its value, of course, but I’ve more than enough to last even my lifetime. A million here or there, it’s really of small concern to me,” he explains, no hint of arrogance or boasting in his voice. Just stating a fact, nothing more. “I’m a selfish creature, not one to put much effort into things that matter little to me. I only guard that which has value for me,” he finishes softly, a small smile gracing his features, eyes full of tenderness turned to her.

“Oh,” is all Chloe can think of saying, her chest constricting with the myriad of emotions his explanation has stirred up.

Here sits an all-powerful celestial, the Devil himself, and he’s just stated that a bullet, which she shot him with, holds more value to him than essentially all the money and jewels in the world, as if it’s as obvious as the grass being green.

Suddenly, the need to finally get to the precinct overwhelms her and she almost thanks God for being so close to their destination before thinking better of it.

As soon as she parks the cruiser and turns off the engine, Chloe almost throws herself across the space in her eagerness to be close to him, to feel his warmth and touch. She kisses him then, urgent and sweet, and loving. He’s momentarily surprised but catches on quickly, kissing her back with just as much vigour and love. It takes longer than entirely appropriate for a detective at her workplace parking lot, but eventually they part, resting their foreheads against one another’s and softly panting.

“Thank you,” she murmurs.

“Whatever for?” he opens his eyes, searching hers for an answer.

“For being you,” she whispers, placing a soft kiss on his lips once more before pulling away.

“Yes, well, it’s my pleasure,” Lucifer assures, the bewilderment clear in his voice.

They both straighten, Lucifer smoothing the lines of his suit and Chloe reaching for her bag, preparing to face the day, when a thought crosses her mind. “Hey, what was it then? The passcode?”

“25-1-16,” Lucifer recounts easily.

It takes Chloe a moment to connect the seemingly random numbers to anything of significance but when she does, Lucifer’s shoulder is suddenly assaulted by a punch.

“You ass! I tried that, but it never crossed my mind to switch the day and month, you big, fake-British dork!” she punches his shoulder again for emphasis, frustration at how close she’d been to guessing right bubbling inside.

“Well, it’s not my fault you Americans insist on doing everything differently from the rest of the world,” he grouses, rubbing his sore shoulder, looking quite affronted.

“Unbelievable,” Chloe murmurs, shaking her head and getting out of the car.

“Much like everything else concerning the devil, love,” Lucifer grins, falling in step next to her.

_More than I could’ve guest_ , she thinks, heart full of fondness for this confounding being. _More than_ anyone _could guess_.

**Author's Note:**

> January 25th, 2016 is the pilot's air date and the date Deckerstar met, at least in my mind.
> 
> Feedback in any form is greatly appreciated!


End file.
